Ozbar
History Culture The Ozbarai are largely divided culturally by Eastern, Western, and Southern Ozbarai. However, within these groups are many diverse cultures that can barely be grouped together. After the collaspe of the Ozbarok Empire and the loss of unity, the Ozbarai became even more culturally divided. Eastern Ozbarai The Ozbarai of the East are situated in the eastern and northern lands of Ghalzund, including the eastern , , and . They too even extend into , going as far as the in Welscond. Unlike their brethren, they are not isolationists, and are avid traders with the many peoples that surround them, including Goblin merchants, the Human Kingdoms, their Ozbar brethren, and even occassionally with Orcs in times of peace. They have a rivalry, sometimes intense, with the goblins, over trading and technological prowess. The Eastern Ozbarai, specifically the ones situated along the northern coasts of Ghalzund, are also significant for their involvement in shipbuilding, a quality not seen in other Ozbar due to being surrounded by land. They have been known to trade across the northern coast of Thendarr, from Ralnu'an to , and sometimes even moving further down south. However, a journey this far is long and perilous. Western Ozbarai The Western Ozbarai are situated in the westernmost mountains of Ghalzund, , and some even into Ralnu'an. Due to their proximity, they have the greatest contact with the Elven people. They occassionaly trade with them, but otherwise both parties prefer to be isolated from each other due to old bad blood. Being the former political and cultural center of the Ozbar Empire, the Ozbarai of the West have the greatest connection to the Empire's heritage, and continually strive to maintain so. To many of the Western Ozbarai, retaining the traditions and knowledges of the Ozbar Empire is of prime importance. Recovered artifacts of the p ast empire are very valuable and treasured. Many clans, too, claim descendance from the families of past Kholms. To the Western Azkolmai, reclaiming ruins of the old Empire is of great priority, and they have been locked in combat with the Orcs for centuries over the fallen territories. The bloodiest of these conflicts has been the battle over , which the Orcs have held as a sacred city since the Empire's fall. This quest to reclaim the old Empire has met varying degrees of success. The Western Ozbarai are known to live aboveground more than any of the other Ozbarai peoples. They have even successfully reclaimed and rebuilt various cities and towns of the old Empire, and even built some new ones. They, too, have retained much knowledge from the Empre, although it is only a fraction of what the great libraries of the Empire once possessed. Many of the greatest architects in the world are Western Ozbarai, and this can be attributed to the vast wealth of architectural knowledge they still possess from the days of the Empire. Their modern architecture does indeed, too, resemble that of the old Empire, although many techniques have been long lost, such as the great archbridges of the old Empire. Southern Ozbarai Though the many cultures of the Southern Ozbarai vary, they all share the similiar quality of xenophobia, even to their fellow northern Ozbarai. They have little contact with outside races, except the Orcs, who they often are locked in combat with over overland territories. They are too an industrious people, with large forges, workshops, and mines dotting their cityscape. Many of the world's most skilled smiths have been born and raised as Southern Ozbarai. The Azkolmai of the South house some of the largest stores of ore in the world. They are a devout and loyal people to their tasks, making the Azkolmai of the South powerful and productive nations. Their society is a contradictory one, however, as the sense of duty and loyalty is starkly contrasted with the great political intrigue that plagues the upper class of these nations. In their politics, nothing is as it seems, and nobody can be trusted but oneself. Nations